justanotherdayenderfreddyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ender Freddy
Were you looking for: * [[Endie Freddy|'Endie Freddy']] a Torture Suit which Ender called "Ender Freddy's sister"? TRTE 5 = Ender Freddy is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Chryzangeldamasco, and the Torture Suit in which chryzangeldamasco was trapped inside and killed by Gron. he was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Enders 5 Not much is yet currently known about him Appearance: Ender Freddy is a nightmarish version of Toture Freddy from The Return to Freddy's 5 . His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of 2 parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. His hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger and he has 2 rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but 1 row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. Trivia: Ender Freddy replaced A Torture freddy. his sister inside of Endie Freddy Poll Do you like EnderFreddy? Yes. No. Kind of. |-| TRTE:SL = He's Return this is possible Easter game His Going to Hallucination He was Going to serve as One Antagonist in The Return to Ender's : Sister Location Appearance Ender Freddy is a nightmarish version of Toture Freddy from The Return to Freddy's 5 . His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of 2 parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. His hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger and he has 2 rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but 1 row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. Trivia When you play The Return to Ender's Sister location will be crash for EnderFreddy Appears |-| TRTE:IM = He's version Cartoon about Torture Bendy He was Going to serve as One Antagonist in The Return to Ender's : The Ink Machine Appearance Ender Freddy is a nightmarish version of Toture Freddy from The Return to Freddy's 5 . His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of 2 parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. His hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger and he has 2 rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but 1 row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. Trivia he's version Bendy Black and White |-|Gallery = Gameplay Enderfreddy_Jumpscare.gif|Ender Freddy's jumpscare. Miscellanous RobloxScreenShot03082017_140957985.png|EnderFreddy's Teaser for his Game RobloxScreenShot03122017_144554850.png|EnderFreddy Final Boss Upgraded by Chryzangeldamasco |-|Audio = His Sing a Alan Walker - Alone: His Sing a Tag Your it Male Version Category:Animatronics Category:Torture Suits Category:Males Category:Singers